


I Don't, I'm Not!

by wontonto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Kuroo's genuinely a mess bc of internalized homophobia, Rule 63, i would also let fem oikawa do literally anything to me, in other news i would die for fem yaku tbh, they're all girls bc i thirst for lesbian fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Looking back on her life, Kuroo Tetsureallyshould've realized how gay she was sooner than she did. But growing up in a small town with only straight people around made her shove her attraction way,waydown and pretend she was “normal”; straight as an arrow. She should’ve gotten an Oscar for the performance she put on for almost twenty years. It was so good she’d almost fooled even herself.Everything changed when she moved to a big city for college and was roommates withthe most beautiful girl ever.It opened up the floodgates and sent her spiraling into a huge gay crisis and made her question everything that she had ever thought about herself, as well as realize that she haddefinitelybeen in love with her childhood best friend.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/OC, onesided kurooken
Comments: 32
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kuroo Tetsu had an inkling that _maybe_ she liked girls was when she was in her second year of middle school. Of course the girl she maybe sorta had a crush on was her _best friend,_ Kozume Kenma. 

They were in Kenma’s basement, sitting on the couch and watching some random movie together, Kenma leaning back onto Tetsu’s chest, sitting between her legs. Tetsu played with Kenma’s hair, as she was wont to do. She really liked pleating it and running her fingers through it and Kenma loved having her hair played with. 

“Hey, Ken?” Tetsu asked quietly, pausing the movie and shifting so that Kenma would sit up. 

“What’s up?” Kenma sat up and put her phone down, turning to look at Tetsu. 

As Tetsu looked into Kenma’s golden eyes and admired her long, silky hair, she licked her lips. “Um... what would...” She looked down and played with the threads on the blanket she was sitting on. “I just... What would you think if I asked to kiss you?” 

Kenma blinked, her cat-like eyes making Tetsu’s heart beat double time. Her mouth quirked up and she snorted. “Very funny, Kuro. Just push play.” She rolled her eyes, pushing Tetsu back into their previous cuddling position so she could lean against her once more. 

“Yeah, just... just a joke, haha,” Tetsu laughed thinly, trying to hide the hurt under a veil of humor. 

Of course Kenma wouldn’t want to kiss her; they were both straight. There wasn’t any need for them to try anything else; they both just knew it. 

But Tetsu wasn’t... entirely sure if she _was_ straight. 

It was dangerous to think that way in such a small town, though. And what if Kenma had said yes and then they’d both hated it? What if Kenma thought she was weird for even thinking about kissing her? What if Kenma blabbed to all her friends that Tetsu wanted to kiss girls?! 

“That was just a joke, and it’s not worth mentioning again, right, Kenma?” Tetsu asked before pressing play on the movie again. 

“Yeah, it’s whatever,” Kenma rolled her eyes, looking up at Tetsu with a raised eyebrow. “Not like you’d want to kiss me anyway, right?” 

“Right,” Tetsu sighed, brushing her fingers through Kenma’s hair again. 

Obviously if her best friend thought that girls liking girls and wanting to kiss them was weird, she couldn’t be the weirdo, right? She shoved her little crush on Kenma back down and didn’t think about kissing her best friend anymore. There wasn’t a point to it, after all. Kenma wouldn’t ever kiss her anyway. 

… 

Tetsu didn’t think about her crush on Kenma again; she couldn’t risk their friendship. The next day at school, she saw Yaku and grabbed her friend by the shoulders. “Yaku! I need to ask you something!” 

“What?” the shorter girl sighed, already annoyed and trying to shove Tetsu’s hands off her shoulders. 

“Do you want to kiss people?” 

Yaku squinted up at Tetsu. “Duh, but what the hell kind of question is that?” 

“I dunno, people just talk about... getting boyfriends and girlfriends, you know? But like... what would you think if I got a boyfriend?” 

“I would literally not care less, you dumbass,” Yaku rolled her eyes. 

“What about if I got a girlfriend?” 

“Well, then, I’d just have to disown you, obviously. No girls get girlfriends around here.” 

Tetsu’s heart sank and she squeezed Yaku’s shoulders before smiling tightly. “That’s what I thought. Thanks for your input, Yaku.” 

“Sure...?” Yaku shook her head. “You’re acting _super_ weird, Kuroo. Are you okay?” 

“Perfectly fine, Yaku,” Tetsu grinned and patted her shoulders. “Just thinking about getting a boyfriend soon, y’know.” 

“Oh? Who?” Yaku’s eyes brightened and Tetsu felt her heart clench again. 

“Maybe that... Kamimura in class 3?” she said the first guy she could think of. He was an attractive enough guy that it wouldn’t raise suspicion, but he wasn’t completely unattainable. He was a really good basketball player, which would give her enough clout as a straight girl. 

“Oooh, go for it, girl! I’ve heard that he’s a little rough around the edges, but he is pretty hot! You might have some competition, though, cause I’ve heard some other girls are gunning for him. But good luck!” Yaku smacked her back and then danced away. 

Tetsu nodded, letting out a sigh. _‘Guess I should actually try to catch his attention now that I’ve said I want a boyfriend...’_ she thought to herself. 

Might as well try to fit in as well as she possibly could. She could blend in like a chameleon. Why wouldn’t she? Liking girls was off the table. She could only like guys. 

However, she kept thinking about girls _way_ more than she thought about boys, and she kept that hidden very well. She came up with a different crush every year, just because the guys changed their appearances and apparently that changed how girls felt about them. If one guy drastically changed his appearance, she figured it was time to move on. 

… 

The strategy of getting a new crush worked well enough until her second year of high school, when she figured that now would be as good a time as any to get a boyfriend. She sat at the table with her mom and dad, picking at the food on her plate, propping her face up with a cheek in her palm. 

“Tetsu, sweetie, are you okay?” her mom asked, putting her hand over her daughter’s. “You usually scarf everything down as soon as you’re sitting. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Mom, I'm fine,” she smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner and squeezed her mom’s hand. “I just... was thinking about how all my classmates are getting boyfriends and girlfriends and...” she sighed. 

“You’re a very pretty girl, Tetsu, you’re sure to get a boyfriend soon enough,” her father grinned broadly. “You get my handsome genes, after all. But of course they turned you into a beautiful young woman.” 

She laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m... sure I will.” 

“Sweetie, you have our full support, and bring him around whenever you get together, okay? I’ll make a nice dinner for all of us to share,” her mother beamed. “I can’t believe my little girl is old enough to have a boyfriend. They grow up so fast.” 

Tetsu’s chest constricted and she barely held back her tears. “Y-yep. Will do that as soon as it happens. I’ll... bring my boyfriend around, for sure.” 

After she cleaned off the table, she went into the bathroom in the hallway and stared at herself in the mirror. Her messy black bangs hung down over her right eye, her tangled mop of hair resembling a bird’s nest. She tried to run her fingers through it and laughed lightly. “What do boys even like?” she asked herself idly. “Long hair, right? So... I should get my hair in a better state. Because that’s what boys like. I mean, it’s long enough, and that’s what I need to get boys to like me.” 

She took a brush and, after an hour and a half of getting the tangles out of her hair, she smiled at her reflection. Her hair actually looked pretty now that she’d put effort into it. She had a bad case of bedhead filled with knots pretty much constantly, but with a little managing, she could actually pull off mermaid hair; the kind that could fully cover her boobs if she needed it to. She hadn’t seen her hair straight like this in a long time. She herself hadn’t _been_ straight in a long time. 

She laughed at the thought and eyed the makeup bag her mother had gotten for her for her last birthday. She hadn’t touched any of it; it was all completely unopened. But... might as well break it out for tomorrow, right? She might as well use it to blend in, because girls always put on makeup to impress boys. 

… 

The next day at school, she heard people muttering all around her. 

“Who’s that _super_ hot chick?” 

“Is she a transfer student?” 

“Damn, those _legs_ though!” 

“Her hair is so long and silky!” 

“How did she manage that killer wingtip eyeliner?!” 

Tetsu held her head up high as she strutted through the halls; she felt good. She felt like a completely new woman. She felt like she could kill a man, and if they kept saying those disgusting things about her and objectifying her body, she just _might._ She wasn’t doing this for them, but... _of fucking course_ they thought she was. And... maybe a part of her wanted their validation, in some weird way. She, after all, had had crushes on boys earlier in her life, right? She did like boys. She could do it. She could get a boyfriend like she was _supposed_ to. 

It was so much easier to get a boy to notice her when she didn’t look like a fucking mess like she had for the majority of her life. 

She was able to wrap Kamimura around her little finger in no time. 

She waltzed into his classroom, turning heads as she went, and when she stepped up to his desk, she reveled in the way his cheeks blazed and couldn't look at her, pretending to go through his notes. Normally she'd turn a chair around backwards and lean on it with her forearms, but that's not what a _lady_ would do, so she has to resist the urge. 

She sat down lightly, sideways on the chair in front of his desk, smiling as she watched him. It seemed like the whole class's eyes were on them, and she couldn't blame them. Two of the most attractive people in the whole school being seen together?! Unheard of until now. 

“So, Kamimura, I was just wondering if you're busy this weekend,” Tetsu purred. 

“Oh, um… I'm…not really, no,” he stuttered, accidentally almost shoving his notes onto the floor. 

“Great! Would you like to go on a date, then?” she twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers. Honestly, she should doll herself up more often; her hair was _so soft_ right now. 

Kamimura looked like a deer in headlights and Tetsu absolutely _loved_ having this effect on a guy. She could get used to it. She wondered idly if she’d get the same rush if she did this to a girl. She supposed it would be even better. But she couldn’t entertain those thoughts. 

“Um… y-yeah, I’d love to go out on a date with you,” he finally stuttered out. 

“Great! Here’s my number, text me later, okay?” she handed him a piece of paper and then winked at him before going back to her own classroom. 

... 

When the day of the date arrived, Tetsu put on some of her girliest clothes, a cute blouse and a skirt that went to her mid thighs. She wanted to wear high heels, but Kamimura was already way shorter than her; she didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable than he probably already was. The curse of being a tall girl. She straightened her hair once again and put on makeup, preparing what she was going to say when her parents asked where she was going. She’d never dressed up like this for outings with her friends. 

As she walked down the stairs, she took a deep breath. 

“Tetsu! Oh my!” her mom turned around when she heard the stairs creak. “You look lovely! Your hair is so long and beautiful! I haven't seen it done like this in ages! You usally have it all up in a bird's nest! What’s the occasion?” 

Tetsu sighed, running a hand through her bangs. “Well, um... I, haha, I have a date.” 

_“A date?!”_ her mom’s hands flew to her mouth. 

“Mom, I promise it’s the first time I've gone out on a date with him, so don’t get all weird about it saying that I’ve kept things from you.” 

“Where are you two going?” 

“The aquarium because we’re basic bitches and have no sense of originality.” 

Her mom narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “Okay, well, have a good time, sweetie, and tell me all about it when you get back.” 

“Depending on what happens, I won’t give you _all_ the details.” 

“Just be safe, little miss,” her mom eyed her. 

“Okay, I will be. I’m meeting him there, and I'll keep my phone on me at all times, I promise. But, unless I call you, _please_ don’t call me.” 

“You don’t want an out just in case?” 

Tetsu sighed. “How about, if you haven’t heard from me by two o’clock, you can call me and give me an out? And if I send you a text that has _anything_ more than just a thumbs up emoji, then that means there’s a problem.” 

Her mom nodded seriously. “I just need to know that you’re okay, Tetsu. You are my only child, after all. I’m just a little worried because I don’t know anything about him.” 

“What if I take a selfie of me and him when I get there, and that way you’ll at least know what he looks like? And, in case I go missing, you know who to look for. His name’s Kamimura Yukio.” 

Her mom nodded. “That sounds like a good plan, I knew you had a big brain in that head of yours, Tetsu,” she smiled, knocking her knuckle lightly against her daughter’s forehead. 

“Just so we’re clear, that picture is the _one exception_ to anything other than the thumbs up emoji, okay?” 

“Roger that, Tetsu. Have a good time.” 

“I will, thanks, Mom.” 

Tetsu made her way to the aquarium and wrung her hands nervously. He was a _great guy_ so she didn’t understand why she was so anxious about this whole thing. She shouldn’t be. Kamimura was an upstanding guy, that’s why he was so popular. He was a little shy around girls, which Tetsu found a bit endearing, especially since she was a lot taller than him. 

When she got to the entrance, Kamimura was already there, looking at his phone nervously. 

“Kamimura!” Tetsu called, waving at him. 

His head jerked up and a small smile crossed his face. “Hey, Kuroo,” he greeted her when she got up to the entrance. 

“You’re here early,” she said. 

“Yeah, I already bought the tickets, so,” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Tetsu cocked her head to the side. “I’m the one who invited you out on this date, shouldn’t we go halfsies?” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kamimura waved his hands. “I don’t mind paying. Besides, I'd feel bad making you pay.” 

Tetsu bit the inside of her cheek. She felt like it was a male pride thing, and she wanted to punch him for that. _But,_ she supposed it was fine, as long as he thought she was into him. “Oh! Before we go in, I told my mom that I'd send a picture of the two of us, since she’s a little worried.” 

He blinked. “Okay, no problem.” 

“Smile!” Tetsu said as she threw her arm around Kamimura’s neck and made a peace sign while she held her phone in her other hand. He blushed and tried to get a peace sign of his own in the frame, which was absolutely endearing. 

She sent the selfie to her mom and then silenced her phone. “So! Where should we go first?” 

“Well, I was just thinking we could wander around a little. Is there anything you want to go see?” 

“Tiger sharks!” Tetsu said excitedly, jumping a little. She didn’t have to fake being excited about seeing the aquarium because she hadn’t been in a long time. She really would’ve rather gone with Kenma, but... for some reason they weren’t really talking. Tetsu wasn’t sure if Kenma was just going through a hard time, or if she’d unintentionally shoved her away somehow. 

A warm hand on hers made her jerk back to the present, and Kamimura immediately drew his hand back to his side. “Sorry! I thought that... maybe we could hold hands?” he asked sheepishly, without looking into her eyes. 

“Yeah, sure,” Tetsu smiled, though her stomach lurched at the thought. “Sorry I was a little lost in my thoughts for a second. But I'm here now, let’s go!” 

She grabbed his hand and their fingers interlocked, which she didn’t hate. His hand was warm and she didn't mind that. 

“Your hand’s so cold, Kuroo!” he looked up at her. 

“Ha, yeah, it’s always that way. Maybe cause I'm really tall my blood doesn’t circulate all the way to my fingers,” Tetsu shrugged. “Anyway, tiger sharks are this way!” 

She ended up pulling him around the aquarium like an excited five-year-old, which honestly she felt like. She wasn’t sure what fascinated her so much about the fish, maybe it was the way they moved, maybe it was how free they looked. Either way, they were shiny and she liked shiny things. A lot. 

The date went very well, even though it was with a guy that Tetsu wasn't necessarily attracted to. Sure, he was really handsome, a basketball player, and very popular. He was nice, and it would throw anyone who might think that she likes girls off the trail. 

“Hey, before we do anything else, that is if you wanna keep going with this date, I’m going to use the restroom,” Tetsu said, releasing her hand from Kamimura’s grip. 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he nodded awkwardly, staring at the floor as she went into the bathroom. 

As soon as she was out of his sight, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick thumbs up emoji to her mom. It was going well enough, and honestly she wouldn’t mind Kamimura being her boyfriend. 

… 

“So... do you want to come over for dinner sometime? Maybe tonight?” Tetsu asked her boyfriend of six months as they sat on the roof during lunch. It was their last year of high school, and ever since they’d been dating each other, their status as a power couple had become the talk of the school. He was the captain of the basketball team, she the captain of the volleyball team; they were the couple that everyone aspired to be. 

“Yeah, I'd love to,” he smiled. He’d gotten a lot more comfortable with looking at her in the eyes, which made her happy. 

He hadn’t really grown any taller, and they got some weird looks from first years whenever they walked in the hallway holding hands, but neither of them really minded. 

Tetsu ran her fingers over the back of Kamimura’s hand and realized that they’d never even kissed each other in the time they’d been dating. She didn’t really _want_ to kiss him, but maybe he was waiting for her to ask him about it? 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, just...” she shrugged. “I dunno, kinda just... what’s going to happen to us after we graduate?” 

Kamimura was a bit taken aback. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean... we’re going to different colleges, aren’t we?” 

He bit his lip. “I suppose we are. That kinda sucks, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah. Do you want to try the long-distance thing?” 

“Tetsu, I’m gonna be honest with you, okay?” He grabbed both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. “I’m not... sure if this is just me or not, but I feel like you’re not that into me.” 

“What are you talking about?” she furrowed her brows. Damn she could get an award for her acting skills. 

“I mean, we’ve been dating for six months and we’ve never kissed. Literally the only thing we’ve done is hold hands and hugs.” 

She licked her lips. “Yukio, I just... I’m a little nervous because you’re my first boyfriend, you know?” 

“I know, and I... I really like you, Tetsu, and I want to feel like you really like me.” 

“I _do_ really like you, Yukio, and...” 

Her breath caught as he drew his face closer to hers, with obvious intent to kiss her. She had to force herself to stay put and not pull back like every fiber of her being was telling her to. When his lips pressed against hers and one of his hands went around the back of her neck, she forced herself to relax. 

She was a little taken aback when it just didn't feel _right_. It wasn't what she'd expected it to feel like and apparently Kamimura didn’t think the same thing. He just _kept going_ and Tetsu had to pretend to be into it. It was okay, but it wasn't like the fireworks she'd believed it would be. Maybe he just...

She’d honestly never really been attracted to Kamimura, despite the fact that he was... her type? Tall-ish, dark, handsome, blue eyes... That was what most of the girls in her class thought was her type, anyway. 

He finally pulled back from the kiss and a huge smile overcame his face. “That was really nice,” he said. 

Tetsu grinned with him. “Yeah. Definitely, let’s do more of that.” 

Before they could start kissing any more, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Tetsu kept in her sigh of relief, and Kamimura groaned in disappointment. “Damn, I was hoping we could make out a little...” 

He gave her a hopeful look, but she smacked his chest, laughing. “Nice try, tough guy, but we’ve got to get to class, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, but pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before she could stand up. “I can’t wait for dinner tonight.” 

“Mmhmm, I’ll text my mom to let her know,” Tetsu nodded. 

… 

Tetsu and Kamimura walked to her house together, holding hands and standing closer together than usual. Tetsu tried not to show her discomfort, but Kamimura was chatting away at how nervous he was to meet her parents. 

She was also very nervous that she wouldn’t appear to be as into him as he was into her and her parents would somehow just _know._ She couldn’t afford to break up with him over something as stupid as that. 

“Tetsu? You okay?” Kamimura’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

“Hmm? Yeah. I’m just... my mom’s gonna love you, I promise. Ever since our first date at the aquarium, she’s been dying to meet you, y’know,” Tetsu nodded, smiling slightly and hoping it was convincing. 

“Yeah, I'm excited to meet her too!” he grinned. 

He’d started smiling so much since they started dating, and it made Tetsu’s heart ache a little bit that eventually she was going to be the reason he wouldn’t smile for a while. But she hoped that they both knew it was coming. They couldn’t continue with a long-distance relationship. The only reason, of course, being that it was long-distance. ~~No other reason, like she actually didn’t like him like that.~~

They stopped outside her house, Kamimura having a death grip on her hand. “You okay there, Yukio?” she asked, biting her lip to hide her smile. “It’s not like my parents are going to attack you as soon as you’re in the door.” 

“No, I know, but like... _I'm nervous okay?”_ he shuffled his feet. 

“I know you are,” Tetsu kissed his cheek softly. “But I promise they’ll really like you.” 

“Okay,” he took a deep breath. “One more kiss for luck?” He puckered his lips. 

She gave him a quick peck and he frowned at how fast it was. “You’ll get more after this successful family dinner, I promise,” she grinned. “Now let’s go.” 

She pulled him into the house and announced their arrival. 

“Tetsu, did you finally bring your boyfriend home so I can meet him?!” her mother cooed from the kitchen. 

“Yes, Mom, I did,” she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Kamimura. “Come on, Yukio.” 

“Ohhhh, this is the highly-spoken of boyfriend?!” her dad said as he emerged from the kitchen. 

Tetsu raised an eyebrow at the fact that her dad had been in the kitchen but decided not to think too much about it. 

“Yes, this is Kamimura Yukio, my boyfriend. Yukio, these are my parents.” 

“Call me Dad, please! I’m pleased to have you dating my little girl!” her father laughed. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir, and it’s my pleasure to date your daughter,” Yukio bowed and looked over at Tetsu after straightening up. 

She smiled and nodded. “Mmhmm, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to help Mom make sure dinner’s ready.” She escaped into the kitchen and left Kamimura and her father to chat. 

“You okay, Tetsu?” her mom raised an eyebrow. “I’ve got everything under control.” 

“Yeah, it’s just, um... Mom, I don’t want you to like him _too_ much, okay? I mean... he’s nice, he’s _really_ nice.” 

The elder woman wiped her hands on a dishtowel and waited. “But?” she cocked her head to the side. 

“But I just... I think this is just a high school thing, you know? He and I are going to different colleges, and I don’t want you to get too attached to him.” 

“I see. But, will you break it off without at least trying long distance with him?” 

“I don’t know, Mom, and that’s the problem. I just... I can’t really... see a future with him.” 

“But you want a boyfriend?” 

“Something like that, yeah...” 

Her mom nodded. “Okay, that’s valid. But promise me that you won’t break it off immediately? I already like him.” 

“I know! And that’s a problem! I can’t promise that I won’t break up with him right after high school, Mom. You know? I just... I like him a lot, but I don’t think I love him, and I just...” 

“You have time, sweetheart,” Tetsu’s mom pulled her into a hug when she saw the tears starting to form in Tetsu’s eyes. “But for now, let’s just have a nice dinner with your boyfriend and father, yeah?” 

“Mmhmm,” Tetsu hugged her mom tightly for a few more seconds before pulling away. “Thanks.” 

“That’s what mothers are for, Tetsu,” she smiled, wiping her daughter’s eyes. “You’ve grown up so much in the past year and I trust you to make decisions for yourself, sweetie. You’re legally an adult, after all, though I don’t trust you with some things. But, with your own body, I think you’re at the age where it’s appropriate. And,” she wiggled here eyebrows. “As a matter of fact, your father and I might be going on a trip tonight.” 

“Oh?” Tetsu choked on her own spit. “Really?” she got out through her coughing fit. 

“Yep. We were actually planning on it before you said you were inviting your boyfriend over for dinner.” 

“Great,” Tetsu grinned. “And you trust me?” 

“Of course I do, Tetsu. Just be safe, okay? I don’t need grandbabies just yet.” 

“Kay,” Tetsu nodded, trying to stop the churning in her stomach. 

Well this night just took a turn for the worst. 

... 

The Kuroos were true to their word and they actually had a business trip to go on that night, and Yukio couldn’t hold back his blush when Tetsu’s mother had winked at him. 

Tetsu knew that her parents were cool with a lot of things, like when she and Kenma had pierced their own earlobes when they were like fourteen, but _this_ was a little far-fetched for even them. Tetsu knew that they wouldn’t be cool with a gay daughter, but they were fine with her having sex when she was barely eighteen and unmarried?! At least they’d given her the sex talk when she’d expressed interest in having a boyfriend, so she knew how to put on a condom and even had some in her night-stand that she knew her mother had put there a while ago. 

They left Tetsu and Yukio alone in the house, and Tetsu had wordlessly led Yukio up to her bedroom. 

“So, uh... are we really doing this?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to ogle her as she shimmied out of her skirt. 

“Do you want to?” Tetsu asked, looking over her shoulder in what she hoped was a seductive manner. She knew that her mother would ask about this, and honestly she just wanted to get it over with. 

“I don’t... not want to. But are you sure about this, Tetsu? I mean, I don’t have any protection and –” 

She reached into her night-stand and grabbed a condom to throw at his head. “Good thing I do,” she shrugged. 

_“Oh, fuck,”_ he breathed. “We’re really doing this?” 

Tetsu gave him a little more of a strip tease, pulling up the hem of her shirt. “I’m not opposed to it, Yukio.” 

_“Oh, hell yes.”_

… 

They laid on Tetsu’s bed, the covers loosely covering their naked bodies as Tetsu rested her head on Yukio’s shoulder. His hand ran through her hair softly, and although she liked the feeling, she’d much rather be running her fingers through someone else’s hair. 

“That was interesting,” Yukio laughed, a light sound that Tetsu hadn’t heard very often. 

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, the unsatisfied throbbing between her legs making her want to scream. “I’m gonna go pee, okay?” 

“Kay, but hurry back cause it’ll be cold without you,” he winked. 

Tetsu discreetly grabbed her phone and nodded with a smile as she raced to the bathroom. 

She immediately opened Kenma’s contact and bit her lip. What would she say? They hadn’t talked in so long, and it was a little weird to just message her with, “Hey, i just had sex, what do i do now?” 

Tetsu’s skin crawled as she sat on the toilet. She didn’t think it would be _that_ bad, but something about... having another human being _inside her body_ was just fucking _weird._ And it just made her want to scrub out her vagina despite the fact he’d been wearing a condom the whole time. She couldn't even think of getting herself off when someone else had just been inside there. It was just... _wrong._

She stared at her phone and realized she could message Yaku! Yaku would be her savior for this. 

_Kuroo: Yaku!!!!! SOS!!!!! HLEP!!!!!!_

She ignored her typo on the last word and sent it, hoping that Yaku would get the urgency of her message. 

_Yaku: ???? You never send me messages like this???? What's wrong????_

Tetsu sighed in relief when Yaku’s response was so fast. 

_Kuroo: I just... I had sex... and I don’t know... what to do..._

_Yaku: OMFUCKING SEIRUOSLY?????_

_Kuroo: ...yeah. with Yukio, of course._

_Yaku: I WOULD HOPE YOUR FIRST TIME WOULD BE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND KUROO OH MY GOD I’M SHOOK THAT YOU TOLD ME THO_

_Kuroo: How do you know it was my first time?_

_Yaku: would you be texting me, the known local slut, if this wasn’t your first time? I think not._  
_Yaku: did he wear a condom?_

_Kuroo: yeah. I gave it to him so I know it’s good._

_Yaku: you go pee immediately after?_

_Kuroo: not RIGHT after, but I'm in the bathroom right now._

_Yaku: eh, good enough, as long as you finished less than five minutes ago. Sooooo_ 👀 _how was he???_

_Kuroo: is that so important right now???_

_Yaku: ok no, not really, but c’mon spill girl!!! I gotta know what I've been missing out on bc you’ve had him under lock and key for months???_

_Kuroo: idk, he just kinda... he came in like ten seconds, so I mean ?????_

_Yaku: GIRL U SEIROULSFJ KLJSDOIGJASOIFDJAO OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY_

_Kuroo: yeah. It wasn’t really... worth it?_

_Yaku: did you cum at least???_

_Kuroo: no. He didn’t offer to do anything either, and I can't even think about it right now_

“Tetsu? You okay?” Yukio’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

Tetsu nearly dropped her phone into the toilet. “Y-yeah! Yep! All fine! I’m just making sure you didn’t tear anything down there or something, haha!” 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“Completely fine! Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute!” 

She waited for his footsteps to recede before she read the message Yaku had sent. 

_Yaku: Girl weren’t you gonna dump him anyway bc you’re going to different colleges? I'd do it now while he’s in the afterglow._

_Kuroo: my mom literally told me to stick it out until after graduation._

_Yaku: DUMP HIM!!!!!!! I'm serious, Kuroo, if you’re not sexually compatible with your boyfriend now, it ain’t gonna work out later down the road. And you’ve seemed off around him lately._

Well if Yaku was noticing it, maybe she wasn’t being as subtle as she’d hoped. 

_Kuroo: but what if it was just a first-time fluke kinda thing???_

_Yaku: you sound like you’re trying to find excuses to still be with him, Kuroo, and I'm telling you right now if you have to find excuses, it’s REALLY not going to work out. Just break up with him, okay?_

_Kuroo: right now???_

_Yaku: I'd do it asap, girl.  
_Yaku: where are you?_ _

__

_Kuroo: my house, my parents literally left so he and I could have sex._

_Yaku: WHAT AWESOME PARENTS YOU AHVE OH MYG OD_  
_Yaku: I know you have a problem with confrontation sometimes, so honestly if you want me to come over just so you have an excuse to kick him out, I will._

_Kuroo: what did I do to deserve a friend like you, Yaku??? Pls oh my god come over???_

_Yaku: omw, babe, I'll see you soon. _😘__

____

____

Tetsu could finally relax, knowing that Yaku was on her way over, and she set her phone on the counter before flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror, her makeup smeared, her hair a _wreck,_ and felt her stomach clench. 

She covered her mouth before it wrenched again and quickly turned to kneel at the toilet bowl, thankfully all of the contents of her stomach going into the bowl. 

“Tetsu!” Yukio came banging on the door. “Are you seriously okay? Oh my god, why are you puking?!” 

“Sorry, Yukio!” she croaked. “I guess it’s just... something at dinner today didn’t agree with me.” Or maybe everything that happened after dinner, more probably. “I feel a little better now, so.” 

“Call me when you’re done or whatever, I can’t be around that at all,” Yukio’s footsteps clomped all over the floor and it sounded like he was frantically trying to get his clothes on. 

Tetsu shrugged. “Good riddance,” she muttered to herself, hoping he couldn’t hear her over his own clambering. 

She heard him stomp down the stairs and the door fling open and slam shut. 

She chuckled and grabbed her phone, sending a text to Yaku. 

_Kuroo: Lmao the loser just left bc I started puking, but pls still come over?_ 🥺 

_Yaku: ofc, babe, I actually just saw him running past me, he must really be super squeamish the fuck. Door unlocked? U upstairs?_

_Kuroo: yes to both, tysm_

Tetsu rinsed out her mouth with mouth wash and then brushed her teeth, wondering why she’d suddenly started puking her guts out. Actually, no, she fucking _knew_ but she didn’t want to acknowledge it. There wasn’t any good that would come of it, so why would she? 

“Kuroo?” Yaku’s voice came from down the hall. “You doing okay, hon?” 

Tetsu opened the door and rubbed her eyes, groaning. “Yeah, I'm okay now.” 

“You need anything?” 

“Clothes,” Tetsu said when she realized she was standing stark naked right in front of one of her best friends. 

“Meh, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Yaku shrugged. “Though you do have a _rocking_ bod, my girl. Kamimura was a lucky guy to hit that first.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I _really_ don’t want to talk about it, Yaku,” Tetsu shivered. “I just...” 

“ Just answer this one question for me. Did you like it?” 

“No,” she answered without hesitation. “Not at all.” 

Yaku’s eyes narrowed. “Did he force you into it? If so, I will rip his balls off and feed them to him.” 

“No! No, he didn’t.” 

“Really?” Yaku growled, folding her arms. 

“Really, Yaku, I promise. I just...” 

“I think you need a nice hot, relaxing bath, babe,” Yaku sighed, pushing Tetsu back into the bathroom. “And I think you need a good night’s sleep. You can break up with him tomorrow.” 

“Yaku, no, I can’t! I told my mom –” 

“Babe, it doesn’t matter what you told your mom,” Yaku shook her head, sending her sandy hair cascading over her shoulder as she held her hand under the bathtub faucet. “This is your life, and honestly it’s none of my business, but I don’t think that you liked Kamimura that much.” 

Tetsu bit her lip and she felt tears well up in her eyes. “What am I going to do, Yaku? My mom really liked him and I just...” 

“Hey,” Yaku calmly grabbed Tetsu’s arms, looking up at her tall friend. “Believe me when I say I've slept with my share of guys I don’t like, Kuroo. That’s why I'm the local slut, obviously, but the first time it happened... I'm pretty sure I felt the same way you’re feeling right now.” 

_‘I **very highly** doubt that,’_ Tetsu thought to herself, but allowed Yaku to continue. 

“I don’t want you to keep doing that to yourself, babe. I put myself through it enough for both of us, okay? I just want you to find someone who you _really_ want to be with. Okay?” She gently put her hands on Tetsu’s face and smiled up at her. 

“Okay,” Tetsu got through her small sobs. “Thanks, Yaku.” 

“What are friends for? Now get your fine ass in the tub! I’ll wash your hair for you.” 

Tetsu let herself be pampered by Yaku and the two of them stayed up way later than they should have watching terrible romcoms and eating ice cream. It was really nice to have a friend who wouldn't judge her by her side. When Yaku had finally conked out leaning against Tetsu's shoulder at like three thirty AM, she suddenly realized something. She hadn't said "I want you to be with a guy who you really want to be with." She'd said " _someone_ you really want to be with."

Tetsu looked down at her friend and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Yaku, but I'm not ready yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thirst for useless lesbian fics and if i gotta do it myself then _so be it._ also i wrote almost this whole chapter instead of going to class, which was a terrible decision on my part but oh fuckin well. also why??? is it so many words???? i never write this many words for a chapter??? _fuck me._ idk if you can expect future chapters to be this long, but uh we'll see. i have it mostly planned out, so hopefully i'll be able to write it on a semi-consistent basis lmaoooooo.  
>  ~~me, fishing for validation by posting the first chapter without any of the other chapters written yet??? _yep_~~ hopefully...... i mean, i'm really excited about this one, so hopefully my enthusiasm for it doesn't burn out. ~~like some of my other projects i'm fksdlahgioajgioa~~  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, babe, sorry about what happened,” Yukio came up to Tetsu at lunch a few days later. 

“Don’t call me that,” she said tersely, shoving some of her lunch into her mouth as Yaku glared at him. 

“Tetsu, I'm sorry. I really am. Will you just listen to me?” 

Yaku gave Tetsu a warning look. 

“You literally just ran out on me, Yukio. While I was sick. What kind of boyfriend do you think that makes you?” Tetsu rolled her eyes at him. 

“Look, Tetsu, I just... I can’t deal with that.” 

“With what?” Tetsu shrugged. “Enlighten me, Yukio. Because you seemed completely fine to just _ram_ your dick into me with hardly any foreplay whatsoever.” 

Yaku nearly choked on her lunch. “I’m sorry, this fucker did _what?!_ ” 

“Look Tetsu, that’s _completely_ different and this isn’t really something we should be discussing around other people,” Yukio eyed Yaku warily with an awkward chuckle. 

Yaku shrugged. “I’m sorry, are you the one who was around for Kuroo when she needed it? No? Stop acting like you own her. You fucking don’t.” 

“Yaku, it’s okay,” Tetsu put a hand on her friend’s shoulder to calm her down. 

“It’s fucking _not_ though, Kuroo! He’s treated you like trash and he deserves to be treated like trash too,” Yaku glared at him. 

“Yaku! Really, I can do this. Just calm down.” 

The smaller young woman backed off, but she wasn’t happy about it and glared daggers at Yukio. 

“Come over here, Yukio,” Tetsu gestured to her boyfriend to walk a little way away from Yaku, just out of hearing range if they kept their voices low enough. “Look, I know we’ve been dating for a while, and I realize that we were each other's first time, but...” 

“Oh no,” Yukio laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. “You’re not doing this to me right now.” 

Tetsu licked her lips and stood up a little taller. If she had to use her height to her advantage, goddammit, she was going to. “I am, though. Yukio, we just aren’t going to work out together. And it really sucks because I did enjoy my time with you and...” She shrugged, her hands flopping back down to her sides. “I really wish that we could work through it.” 

“But Tetsu, we can! Right?” Yukio grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. 

Yaku immediately stood up, ready to punch him in the balls but Tetsu held up her hand to stop her friend. 

“Yukio, we can’t. We’re going to be hours away from each other, there isn’t any reason to try to.” 

“But why not?” 

“I don’t...” Tetsu bit her lip and pried her hand out of Yukio’s. “Do I have to fucking spell it out for you? I don’t love you. And I don’t think I ever will. Okay? We’re done.” 

“But...” 

“No buts, Yukio,” Tetsu shook her head and walked over to Yaku. 

“You okay?” Yaku asked, rubbing her back in a soothing motion, but keeping an eye on Yukio just in case he tried something. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Tetsu nodded. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” 

“Well, get ready to face some jealous bitches,” Yaku warned her. “They’re going to try to rip you apart.” 

“Why, though?” Tetsu raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like I'm with him anymore.” 

“Girls are weird, and they’re going to think that you missed out on everything because to them Kamimura is a god. They were jealous when you were with him, but now they’re going to try to tear each other’s throats out for a chance at being with him themselves.” 

“What a world,” Tetsu shook her head, drinking some of her milk. “But... do you think that Kenma will talk to me again, now that I don’t have a boyfriend?” 

Yaku blinked. “What would you having a boyfriend have _anything_ to do with Kozume?” 

“I dunno, she just... We just stopped talking to each other around the time that me and Yukio started dating.” 

“Girl, he’s your ex now, call him by his last name,” Yaku rolled her eyes. 

“Jeez, it’s only been two minutes, give me some time,” Tetsu snorted, bumping Yaku with her shoulder. 

“You could always just go talk to her when you get home. You live next door to each other, right?” 

“Well, yeah, but... It’s been a long time, Yaku. I don’t know if it would just be weird for me to show up over at their house or like...” She gestured vaguely. 

“Try it,” Yaku shrugged. “I would say I'll be here for you no matter what, but I’ve got an appointment tonight.” 

“And by that you mean a booty call,” Tetsu rolled her eyes. “I know.” 

Yaku nodded. “Obviously. But really, if something happens with Kozume, let me know, okay? I’ll be there for you as soon as I’m able to.” 

“Thanks, Yaku. It really does mean a lot that you’re around for me.” 

“Of course,” Yaku gently tapped Tetsu’s shoulder with her fist. “We gotta stick together, right?” 

… 

Tetsu made her way over to the Kozume residence after school, holding some cookies on a plate. She wasn’t sure what she hoped to accomplish with this, but _something_ had to happen. She felt like she’d lost Kenma somehow, and she wanted to make it right. 

When she knocked on the door, Mrs. Kozume opened the door. “Oh! Tetsu! What a lovely surprise! I haven’t seen you in ages!” 

Tetsu smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, um... Sorry about that. Ken’s here, right?” 

“Of course she is,” Mrs. Kozume laughed and rolled her eyes fondly. “You know that girl, she never leaves her room. Always playing video games, but somehow still getting good enough grades.” 

“Do you think... she’d be okay with me going to see her?” Tetsu bit her lip after the question came out. 

“Did something happen between the two of you?” Mrs. Kozume cocked her head to the side. “If so, Ken didn’t say anything to me about it. Not that she would, she doesn’t talk to me about much.” 

“I’m not sure, honestly. I guess I just... I don’t know!” Tetsu wanted to throw a temper tantrum. She felt so _lost_ with all of her feelings, and she just wanted her best friend back. “I just... I want to talk to her again...” She felt tears well up in her eyes and Mrs. Kozume cooed softly at her. 

“Oh, sweetie. I’m sure it’ll be okay, Tetsu,” she said, softly putting her hands on Tetsu’s shoulders. “Ken’s not the type of girl to hold a grudge, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know, but...” Tetsu sniffed and swiped at her eyes. 

“Mom?” Kenma’s voice came from down the hall as she pattered towards the kitchen. “Is there someone...?” She froze when she saw Tetsu standing there. 

Her golden eyes widened and Tetsu nearly dropped the plate she was holding. Kenma’s hair was bleached blonde, _and it suited her so fucking well._

The three of them stood in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before Tetsu cleared her throat. “Hey, Ken. Um... I brought cookies?” 

Kenma fiddled with the ends of her hair, taking a deep breath. “Come on,” she gestured with her head and started walking back to her room. 

Mrs. Kozume gave Tetsu a gentle push on the back, whispering, “Good luck.” 

Tetsu’s feet finally became unrooted and she followed Kenma back to her bedroom. She took a deep breath before finally allowing herself to go into the room. 

Even though it had been ages since she’d been here, the room remained mostly the same, with a few more decorations and video game posters. That, she took great comfort in. 

Kenma closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall with her legs folded under her. “Well?” 

“Well... what?” Tetsu blinked stupidly. 

Kenma sighed. “What are you doing here? I would’ve thought you’d gone off with your boyfriend off into the sunset or something.” 

Oh. So this _was_ about Kamimura. “Kenma, we haven’t talked in forever and that’s the first thing you say to me? I’m hurt.” She jokingly clutched her chest, but honestly it did sting that her best friend hadn’t talked to her simply because she had a boyfriend. 

Kenma shrugged. “It’s not my fault that you just started outright ignoring me once you decided to get a boyfriend.” 

Tetsu’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about? You were the one who –” 

“No, listen to me,” Kenma shook her head, holding her hands out. “Once you decided to get a boyfriend, you started acting weird. I mean, look at you now! You didn’t give a single shit about your appearance before you decided to get a boyfriend. And that’s one thing I really liked about you.” Tetsu tried to ignore the way her heart leaped at that simple sentence. “But then you started getting... I dunno, a little obsessed.” 

Tetsu licked her lips and sat down next to Kenma on the bed. “Okay, you’re right, but –” 

“I wasn’t done,” Kenma put her hand over Tetsu’s mouth. “You started acting like you were trying to hide something, and _that’s_ what I hated most about the new you.” 

Tetsu’s brain started reeling. Kenma was hitting the nail on the head and she had no fucking idea how right she was. But Tetsu still wasn’t going to admit it. Even if it started beating her over the head with a stick, she wasn’t going to tell anyone. Not here. Not now. She wasn’t even going to tell herself. Denial was comfortable, it was okay. 

“You acted like you were compensating for something and that’s what worried me.” 

Tetsu finally looked into Kenma’s eyes that were filled with concern and bit her lip. “You’re worried about me?” 

“Duh, you’re my best friend, Kuro. You always have been,” Kenma gently bumped her shoulder. “I just... I wasn’t sure if you would be open to anything I was worried about, so I decided to wait until you came to me. I didn’t think it would take this long.” 

“Sorry for being a dumbass,” Tetsu muttered. 

“Eh, it’s one of your endearing qualities,” Kenma laughed lightly. 

They were quiet for a few moments before Tetsu twirled some of Kenma’s hair in between her fingers. “You know, the blonde suits you really well,” she said quietly. 

“You think so?” Kenma ran a hand through her hair. 

“Mmhmm,” Tetsu grinned. “Can I braid it? Like old times?” 

“Please,” Kenma nodded vigorously, turning so her back was facing Tetsu. 

It was adorable how quickly she’d come back around, and Tetsu’s heart swelled. “Kenma... I missed you. Like, a lot. And I’m sorry that I worried you.” 

Kenma hummed. “I missed you too. I was just... that guy gave me bad vibes.” 

“Why though? He’s one of the school heartthrobs,” Tetsu said, rubbing her fingertips over Kenma’s scalp. “He’s really nice, super athletic, what’s not to like?” 

“I dunno, he just... seemed like the guy who wouldn’t treat his girlfriend like she deserved to be treated. You seemed happy enough, though, I guess, so I felt like whatever bed feeling I had wasn’t warranted. And, come on, you two were pretty much the talk of the school. And honestly I bet you enjoyed that.” 

Tetsu shrugged. “I mean, you’re not really wrong there. Our dates were always super nice, and... honestly we didn’t even kiss until we’d been dating for over six months.” 

Kenma snorted. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, it’s kinda ridiculous, huh? I mean... why _wouldn’t_ I want to kiss him?” 

“And yet you wanted to kiss me when we were younger?” Kenma asked quietly. 

Tetsu’s heart leaped uncomfortably into her throat. “What?” she squeaked out. 

“You can’t tell me you don’t remember that, Kuro.” Kenma turned around fully, her soft hair slipping through Tetsu’s fingers. 

“I had sex with Kamimura!” Tetsu blurted out without thinking to avoid wherever this conversation was going. 

Kenma seemed to flinch, then blink as she looked at Tetsu. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. A few days ago, actually.” 

“How was it?” Kenma asked, already sounding bored. 

“Terrible. And weird. I mean, he had a condom on, but like... It wasn’t anything like I thought it’d be.” 

“What did you think it would be like?” 

“I dunno... fireworks? Like they always say it’ll be, y’know? I mean, everyone always hypes sex up, you know?! I mean... Mom and Dad even left the house so that he and I could do it.” 

“Your parents are way too trusting, oh my god,” Kenma rolled her eyes. “Did they not think that he would give you all the diseases humanly possible?” 

“I mean, they gave me the sex talk when I told them I wanted a boyfriend.” 

“Did you really want a boyfriend, though?” Kenma asked. 

“Kenma, look, I don’t want to talk about this right now, okay? I just...” Tetsu took a deep breath. “Sorry, I just broke up with him. And I thought that maybe he’d been the reason that we hadn’t really talked, and apparently I was right.” 

“You broke up with him? Was it because of the terrible sex you had?” Kenma smirked. 

“Maybe it was, okay?!” Tetsu laughed, smacking Kenma with a pillow. “But honestly it wasn’t just that. He and I are going to different colleges. There isn’t really any reason to think that we’re going to continue our relationship into college, right?” 

“I guess so. But... we’re still gonna be friends, right?” 

“Of course, Kenma. I mean... right? We’ve been friends for this long, why stop now?” 

“Mmhmm,” Kenma nodded, settling back onto Tetsu’s chest like they used to cuddle all the time before. “You feel... bonier than I remember.” 

“Sorry my boobs aren’t cushiony enough for you, princess,” Tetsu laughed, brushing some hair out of Kenma’s face. “I’ve always been on the leaner side, though, you know that.” 

“Yeah, but I also worried about you eating, you know? Like... you always had the hugest appetite in middle school but once you started looking for a boyfriend, you got... weird about eating.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” Tetsu sighed. “I did kinda think that I needed to get skinnier for guys to like me.” 

“You just said yourself, you’ve always been on the leaner side.” 

“I know, but like...” Tetsu waved her hand aimlessly. “I don’t know. I can’t explain it. It was weird and I hope that we don’t have to ever speak of this again in our lives, please.” 

Kenma shrugged and turned slightly so her cheek was pressed against Tetsu’s chest. “I suppose we don’t have to, as long as you promise to stay my best friend, because I really did miss you a lot. And I was... I was really scared that I’d lose you.” 

Tetsu’s heart lurched at the thought and she hugged Kenma closer to her. “Of course we’ll always be best friends, Kenma. Well, for as long as you can put up with my dumb ass.” 

Kenma snorted and curled into Tetsu’s embrace. “We’ll still talk when you’re at college, right?” Kenma’s voice was small, like she was afraid of the answer. 

“I’ll try to talk to you as much as possible, Ken, I promise,” Tetsu ran her fingers through Kenma’s hair. “Seriously, the blonde suits you _so well._ Are you just going to keep it blonde or dye it other colors?” 

“I mean... if you think the blonde suits me, why not just keep it?” she shrugged. 

Tetsu smiled and pressed a small kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. “I really missed you, Ken.” 

“Missed you too,” Kenma nodded, snuggling into Tetsu’s arms like she belonged there. 

… 

As graduation grew closer and closer, Tetsu got more and more antsy. She was excited to leave high school _and this godforsaken town_ and finally get a place of her own. Of course she’d probably have to room with some rando but honestly she had confidence in herself that she’d get along with whoever her roommate was. 

“You’re spacing out again, Kuroo,” Yaku waved a hand in front of her face. “You really can’t wait to get out of here, can you?” 

“I fucking can’t, oh my god,” Tetsu groaned. “I just want finals to be over so I don’t have to be here anymore.” 

“I feel that,” Yaku nodded, twirling a pencil between her fingers. 

“What are you doing after you graduate?” 

“Is that even a question?” Yaku scoffed. “Obviously I’m moving far, far away from here. I’ve swam in the pond around here long enough. I’m ready to find bigger fish to fry.” 

“I feel like that is a euphemism for something that I don’t want to know the meaning of.” 

“I’ve had sex with literally all the guys and like half the girls in our graduating class, Kuroo. I’m fucking _ready_ to get out there.” 

Tetsu’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?!” 

“How do you think I got to be known as the school slut?” Yaku shrugged. 

“Girls too?!” 

She cocked her head to the side. “Yeah...? I mean, who wouldn’t want to get with girls, honestly?” 

Tetsu bit her lip. Did Yaku... not remember that terrible, hurtful thing that she’d said all those years ago when Tetsu had said something about wanting a girlfriend? 

“What’s up?” Yaku asked. 

“Nothing, I just... wouldn’t expect _you_ of all people to sleep with girls too,” she spat. 

Yaku scoffed. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Tetsu shook her head. “Nothing, I just... never mind.” 

“Kuroo, you do realize that growing up in such a small town like this makes you think a certain way, right? I’m not saying that as an excuse, I’m just saying that being raised in this environment makes you think that there’s something wrong with liking girls if you are one.” Yaku bit her lip. “And I’m sorry if I lashed out at you and said something that might’ve made me sound like a dick.” 

“Yeah. You did,” Tetsu snapped. 

“What did I say?” 

It kind of hurt that Yaku didn’t remember the words that had hurt Tetsu so deeply and prevented her from ever admitting something so important to herself. It was partly because of Yaku that she was still so deep in denial. Tetsu let out a short, derisive laugh. “You said that you’d disown me, _obviously,_ if I got a girlfriend. Seems kinda hypocritical to me, if you’re sleeping with girls.” 

Yaku’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, Kuroo. I’m so sorry. There is literally no excuse for me saying that to you. And that must’ve hurt you so bad. I promise I'll never say anything like that to you ever again. Or to anyone, but especially you. You are one of my best friends, and I just...” she bit her lip. 

Tetsu saw the genuine remorse in Yaku’s eyes and pulled her into a hug. “I accept your apology. And you’re one of my best friends, too. Be sure to give me a discount to your OnlyFans if I ever decide to look at it, okay?” 

She let out a strangled laugh as Yaku chopped her in the side, but both of them were smiling. “When I become famous on OnlyFans, you’re going to have to pay full price just like everyone else.” 

“I don’t get a friend discount?” Tetsu gasped, scandalized. 

“Who's to say I wouldn't give you a free show though?” Yaku winked. 

Tetsu rolled her eyes and put Yaku in a headlock. “Yeah right. As much as I love talking about this, though, we really need to study for this fucking math exam.” 

Yaku let out a loud groan and put her head down on the desk. “You’re right but I don't wanna. What do I need a high school diploma for if I'm _literally_ just gonna become a stripper?” 

“A backup plan for when you get old and saggy?” Tetsu offered and for that she got a pencil thrown at her. 

“Uh-huh and what are your backup plans, Miss Chemistry Nerd?” 

Tetsu tapped a finger on her chin. “I dunno. I could probably play volleyball professionally, right? I’m good enough. Oh! Or I could be a model!” 

“You'd have to do your own hair; I doubt any stylist is gonna wanna deal with your mop.” 

Tetsu ran a hand through her hair. “Actually… y'know, I've had my hair long for a really long time. Like… have you ever seen me with short hair?” 

Yaku looked up at her. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t. Kuroo with short hair, huh? I’d like to see it when you get it done.” 

“What style do you think? Like a pixie cut or like…” 

“You literally just said we need to study! And now you're talking about haircuts! If I didn't know better I’d say you’re slacking.” Yaku gave her an accusing look. 

“Okay then, quiz me,” Tetsu shrugged, turning her notes to face Yaku. “I was staying here to help you study cause I sure as hell am ready for this test.” 

… 

The graduation ceremony was pretty mundane, like any other graduation anywhere else, except for when Yaku straight up _ripped off_ her graduation gown and was wearing nothing but lingerie and high heels underneath as she started across the stage. She got more than a few catcalls, and she _strutted_ despite the fact that the principal didn’t even hand her the diploma, his face beet red with fury. 

She didn’t even bother going back to her seat, instead deciding to disrupt even more by going to sit next to Tetsu, the people around her tittering and the boys leering at her. 

“I guess you really don’t need a diploma, huh?” Tetsu snorted at the uproar Yaku had caused. 

“Of course I don’t,” Yaku shrugged, still in nothing more than cute white lingerie and a huge smirk on her face as she crossed her legs, looking at her nails. “I told you I'm just gonna be a stripper, and this was the test run. I’d say it was a roaring success.” 

“I suppose it was. And you could literally kill me with those heels,” Tetsu shook her head at Yaku’s audacity. She could never, and she was going to miss this spunky woman. 

“I know, right!” Yaku laughed as she stretched her foot above her head, showing off her six-inch heels, as well as her flexibility. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to get arrested for indecent exposure if you don’t stop,” Tetsu snickered. 

Yaku shrugged. “Might as well check ‘get arrested’ off my bucket list then.” 

“You are literally the weirdest girl ever, and I am going to miss you so much. But seriously, if you ever start working at a strip club instead of just an OnlyFans, please tell me and I will literally come to one of your shows.” 

Yaku shrugged. “Sure, if that happens. We’ll see. But only if you subscribe to my OnlyFans, too, okay?” 

“I’m going to be a poor college student, Yaku, can’t you cut me some slack?” Tetsu groaned. 

“Eh, maybe I’ll give you a discount, I guess.” 

The ceremony finally ended, and there was a buzz of horny boys around the two of them. 

“Well, I think I'll leave you to get your new subscribers the information they need,” Tetsu smiled at Yaku. “But give me a call later if you feel like it, okay?” 

“Sure, I’ll talk to you later,” Yaku nodded, already reaching inside her bra for premade business cards. “Alright, boys! Gather round for my OnlyFans info!” 

Tetsu shook her head as she escaped and looked for her parents in the small throng. 

“Tetsu!” her mom waved, a ceremony program in her hand. 

Her father looked less than pleased, and she could easily guess why. 

“What’s that Yaku girl doing? Galivanting around like that?” he grumped. “She should save that for her boyfriend. Or, better yet, her husband.” 

“Come on, dear, it’s not like we have any right to judge her,” Tetsu’s mom rolled her eyes. “We literally left the house for Tetsu.” 

“But that’s different!” her father tried to reason. 

“Okay, enough talking about my friends and judging them. I think we have somewhere to be?” Tetsu shoved her parents’ backs. 

The three of them made their way to the Kozume household where they’d been planning to have dinner as a celebration. Of course Kenma had been at the ceremony, but her parents were busy until afterwards. Mrs. Kozume’s cooking was to die for, though, and Tetsu couldn’t wait. 

“Congratulations, Tetsu!” the Kozumes greeted her with party poppers. 

“Thanks!” she grinned, embracing the elder Kozumes before hugging Kenma. “Did you _see_ Yaku, oh my god,” she whispered to her friend, trying to hold in her laughter. 

“You’re telling me,” Kenma snorted. “I can’t believe her.” 

Their parents chatted amicably as Tetsu absolutely _inhaled_ anything and everything that Mrs. Kozume had made, which made Kenma give her a small smile. It was like she was saying there wasn’t anything to worry about. 

After dinner was over, the two girls slinked off to Kenma’s room to play video games together. 

They sat mostly in silence except for the music and sounds coming from the games, their knees touching. After a while, Kenma finally just flopped over into Tetsu’s lap. 

“I’m a little nervous for you to leave,” she admitted quietly. 

“Aww, are you afraid you won’t make any other friends? Because I'm sure you will,” Tetsu said, running her fingers through Kenma’s hair. 

“No, I’m just... I’m a little scared that you’re going to forget about me, and I just...” 

“Come on, Ken, we talked about this earlier,” Tetsu muttered. “We’re solid, right?” 

“I know, but it doesn’t stop my brain from being a dick.” 

“What if we got friendship bracelets or necklaces or something? Would that make you feel better?” 

Kenma shot up. “...Maybe.” 

Tetsu snickered at how obvious she was. “Uh-huh, ‘maybe,’ she says, with glittering eyes.” 

“Fine, it would make me feel a _lot_ better! It would make me feel like you won’t forget about me.” 

“Okay, then, tomorrow let’s go get matching necklaces, deal?” 

“Deal!” Kenma smiled, which made Tetsu’s heart soar. She didn’t smile uninhibited like that very often, and when that smile was directed at her, _wow._

… 

As Tetsu drove them to the mall in the neighboring town half an hour away, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the best of the music they were listening to. 

“Do you think I’d look good with short hair?” she asked abruptly. 

Kenma looked up from her phone and cocked her head to the side. “Yeah, I think you'd look really nice. I mean, it's been forever since you've had your hair any shorter than your shoulders, hasn’t it?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Do you have something in mind that you wanna get?” 

Tetsu shrugged. “Not really, I just kinda want a change, y'know?” 

Kenma nodded. “I mean, that's why I'm blonde right now. Do you wanna check out pictures at the food court after we get our necklaces?” 

“Yeah, let's do that!” Tetsu nodded, a huge smile on her face. “When’s the last time we went shopping together?” 

“Uh, like never because we never do girly things together?” Kenma offered. 

“Okay, true, but why though? We could've been having the times of our lives of only we'd done more girly stuff together!” 

“The last time we did something girly together got us yelled at, remember?” Kenma brushed her hair back to point at her ear, which was sporting a dangly cat earring. 

Tetsu shrugged. “Was totally worth it, though.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Kenma chuckled. 

They pulled into the mall parking lot and Tetsu hopped out first. “Alright, where should we go first? Actually, what kind of jewelry do you want to get?” 

“I wanna get a necklace.” 

“Okay, should we get something like _super_ cheesy that would literally make everyone cringe if they knew we had them?” Tetsu giggled. 

Kenma scrunched her nose. “No. I want something that I’ll actually wear.” 

“Okay, sounds good to me. Also... do you think you could come with me to get my hair cut?” 

“Duh, but do you want to go today? Like, you don’t wanna think it over first?” 

Tetsu shrugged. “I mean... I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I just... want to get rid of it, honestly,” she brushed her bangs aside. “This thick-ass hair is ridiculous.” 

Kenma snorted. “Okay, sure.” 

They walked through the mall, stopping at a clothing store definitely aimed at edgy teenagers. 

“Here?” Tetsu asked, trying to keep her smirk to a minimum. 

“Hey, don’t act like you never shopped here before,” Kenma rolled her eyes as she strolled in without hesitation, Tetsu right on her heels. 

“I mean, it’s just been a long time,” Tetsu shrugged, looking around. “Not like much has changed, though.” 

“Here,” Kenma stopped in front of a jewelry rack. “What about these ones?” She held up a couple of puzzle piece necklaces that fit together. 

“Not really us, is it?” Tetsu cocked her head to the side. 

“No,” Kenma agreed, passing over the broken heart necklaces that were very plentiful for some reason. 

“We’re each our own person, it’s not like we’ll die without the other. That’s why I don’t like the two half heart ones,” Tetsu said, brushing her hand over them. 

“Exactly. Like, if we could just find some...” Kenma trailed off and her eyes widened. 

“What?” Tetsu blinked before Kenma’s hand shot up to a couple of necklaces. 

_“These,”_ Kenma smiled. 

Tetsu grinned. “Absolutely.” 

Tetsu paid for the necklaces and she told the cashier they didn’t need a bag. 

“Lift your hair up,” Tetsu said as soon as they were out of the store. 

Kenma gathered her hair so that Tetsu could put the necklace on her. It was a simple gold chain that had a small plaque shaped like a game controller with the words “PLAYER ONE” on it. Tetsu’s was the same, but embellished with “PLAYER TWO.” 

“Hey, I thought you were going to be player one since you’re older,” Kenma pouted when she glanced down at the necklace. 

“Ken, please. You’re player one, a hundred percent. You kick my ass at any video games and that’s why you’re player one.” 

“Fine,” Kenma sighed. “Bend down so I can put yours on.” 

Tetsu smiled and bent down and shivered a little when Kenma’s fingers brushed the nape of her neck. 

“Let’s go get like a smoothie or something to split while we look at pictures of haircuts,” Tetsu suggested, grinning. 

They stood side-by-side, both of them glued to their phones as they looked up haircuts. 

“What about this?” Kenma asked, showing Tetsu a celebrity with a pixie haircut. 

“Mmm, do you think I could pull it off?” Tetsu pursed her lips. “I’m not sure I'd be able to. What about this one, though?” She showed Kenma an above-shoulder bob cut. 

“That one’s nice,” Kenma nodded. 

They kept going through short haircuts before Tetsu put her phone down on the table, groaning. 

“Kenma, I don’t _know_ what I want, I just know I want a different look!!!” she dramatically draped herself over the table they were sitting at. 

Kenma took a sip of their smoothie. “I dunno, Kuro, I think you could pull off any shorter hairstyle.” 

“You think so?” she asked, her voice a bit distorted by her cheek pressed against the table. 

“I mean, you could pull off a shaved head look if you wanted to,” Kenma shrugged. 

Tetsu looked up at her friend. “I don’t think I'm that bold. But... maybe like an undercut or something?” She bit her lip. 

“You could pull off an edgy undercut look, one hundred percent,” Kenma nodded. “What about this one?” 

She flipped her phone around and Tetsu gasped. “Yes, that! That, exactly! I want that!” 

Kenma snickered at Tetsu’s eagerness, but sent the picture to Tetsu right away. “You want to do it right now, then?” 

“Yeah! Let’s go! But... I guess I should look up good hair salons, huh?” Tetsu quickly pulled up the map app and found a salon with high ratings. “Okay, _now_ let’s go!” 

… 

When they walked into the salon, they were greeted by a young woman with wavy bleached hair completely shaved on one side, cut above her shoulders. Feathery bangs hung over her forehead and Tetsu immediately noticed that she had a nose ring, something that she found super cool. Her ears also had piercings lining them, which made Tetsu bite her lip. She wanted piercings too, apparently. 

“Hi! Did you make an appointment online?” the woman asked. 

“Oh, uh, no, do... do I need one?” Tetsu asked, running a hand through her hair nervously. 

“No, it’s just standard to ask. Have you come here before?” She started tapping on the computer in front of her. 

When Tetsu had given the woman her information, she nodded. “Alright, you’re all set up. Come back with me.” 

Tetsu gave Kenma a nervous look over her shoulder, but Kenma just gave her a small smile and encouraging nod. 

She followed the stylist, whose name was Terushima, she’d discovered, and figured she’d just trust the other young woman to give her what she wanted. This was really the first time she’d had her hair cut by anyone other than her mom, so she was a little nervous. 

“So, what are you thinking, sweetheart?” Terushima asked, gently brushing Tetsu’s hair behind her shoulders. “Also, what products are you using because your hair is so super silky and soft and thick oh my god.” 

Tetsu smiled. “Yeah, it’s just kinda turning into a hassle, honestly, and I’m pretty sick of it. So... can I show you a picture?” 

“Of course,” Terushima nodded. 

“I want something like this,” Tetsu said as she showed her phone screen. 

“Oh, nice! I think that’ll look super cool on you,” Terushima nodded. 

“I hope so,” Tetsu chuckled nervously. 

“Well, let’s get to work on this.” 

Terushima draped a cape over Tetsu’s body and was silent as she worked, but the radio curbed any awkward silence. Tetsu could feel her head get lighter as the hair started falling off her shoulders, and it brought a smile to her face. 

Tetsu tried to remain as still as she possibly could and when Terushima brought out the electric clippers, she bit her lips. 

“How short do you want the undercut bit to be? A zero is right up against your scalp, the girl in the picture probably had a one or two.” 

“Um... could we do a longer one and go from there?” 

“A smart move,” Terushima nodded, putting the guide on the clippers. 

Terushima put the clippers on the side of Tetsu’s head and she took a deep breath. This was a huge step to growing up, right? Getting a haircut without your parents knowing? Was that a huge step? She wasn’t sure, but it definitely felt like it. 

“Alright, take a look and tell me what you think,” Terushima said after she’d used the clippers. “Good? Shorter?” 

Tetsu turned her head, seeing the small triangle at the front of her hairline where she’d cropped it. It extended to behind her ear, and it was pretty noticeable, but Tetsu loved it. It was just the amount of edgy that she felt she could pull off. 

“I... it looks good,” she nodded, a smile crossing her face. 

“Good! Let me just put some finishing touches and then you’ll be good to go.” 

Tetsu couldn’t believe how light she felt. Her hair fell just above her shoulders in a grunge bob look, and she couldn’t believe how much she really loved it. 

When she walked back to the front and Kenma saw her, a huge grin overcame her friend’s face. “You look really good, Kuro,” Kenma nodded. 

“Thanks, Kenma,” Tetsu smiled shyly. 

She paid Terushima and gave her a hefty tip as well, since she was incredibly satisfied with every aspect of her experience. 

“So... do you like it?” Kenma asked when they got back out to Tetsu’s car. 

“Yeah,” Tetsu ran a hand through her new haircut and was once again a little startled at how quickly her fingers reached the end of it. “It’s so _light._ ” She swung her head around, the hair swishing and she giggled. 

“It suits you really well,” Kenma nodded. “And... I dunno, thanks for letting me be the first one to see it.” 

“Of course, we’re best friends. What do you think Mom and Dad are gonna say, though?” she smirked. 

“I mean, you’re an adult about to go to college, they can’t really say much about it, can they?” Kenma shrugged. 

“You make a good point there, kitten,” Tetsu nodded. “After all, I’m a big girl now, right? Is it weird that that was the first time I've ever had anyone other than my mom cut my hair?” 

“Not really. I mean, you’ve been growing out your hair pretty much since we started middle school.” Kenma snorted. “Remember when you had that terrible bowl cut?” 

“I refuse to acknowledge the existence of that, thank you very much,” Tetsu shook her head, jokingly smacking Kenma on the shoulder. “As far as I’m concerned, I've only ever had flowing locks.” 

“Uh-huh, I have many pictures that beg to differ. When you get married I’m gonna show them.” 

Tetsu rolled her eyes. “Bold of you to assume I’m ever going to get married. If I do, I'm going to elope.” 

Kenma shrugged. “You never know. You might meet someone who will change that later.” 

Tetsu ran her hands over the steering wheel and bit her lip. “Oh! Kenma! I told Yaku I’d send her a picture if I ever cut my hair. Let’s take a selfie!” She opened up snapchat and grinned. 

“What? No,” Kenma shook her head. 

Tetsu put her arm around Kenma’s neck and pulled her close, smooshing their cheeks together and smiling as she snapped a picture of them with a cute cat filter. 

She immediately sent the snap to Yaku with a caption. “Got my hair cut with my bff!!!” 

Yaku opened it right away and took a snapshot of it. 

_‘IT LOOKS AWESOME, GIRL!!!!!’_ Yaku sent in the chat. 

Tetsu smiled as she looked at the photo she’d taken. Kenma was actually smiling, something she rarely did in any pictures, let alone selfies with Tetsu. “Aww, Ken... you actually smiled for me. I might have to set this as my lockscreen.” 

“Whatever,” Kenma rolled her eyes, holding her phone closer to her face to hide the small smile that lingered there. 

Tetsu smiled as she turned the ignition in her car and stared at her best friend’s profile for a moment. She was _really_ going to miss Kenma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing about Tetsu getting her hair cut made me want to go get my hair cut _but i'm trying to grow it out goddammit_ lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you have everything, sweetheart?” Tetsu’s mom asked her on the morning of her drive to the city and her university. 

“For the millionth time, Mom, yes I’m sure I have everything I need,” Tetsu rolled her eyes. 

“Remember, if anything happens on the way, don’t hesitate to call us,” her dad reminded her. 

“I know, and I’ll text you whenever I stop for gas,” Tetsu nodded. 

“Don’t you dare be on your phone while you drive, young lady.” 

“Duh, I'm not that stupid. Do you really have that little faith in me? I’m hurt,” she jokingly put her hand on her chest. 

“Well, I’m still questioning your judgement because you broke up with Yukio instead of working through long distance with him,” her mom muttered loud enough for her to hear. 

“Okay, dear, enough of that,” her dad shook his head. “Our little girl is going off on her own and this is a day we will remember forever!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tetsu rolled her eyes. “I’ll miss you guys and whatever.” 

“Come here, Tetsu,” her father gestured to give him a hug. 

She jokingly dragged her feet but gave him a huge hug. She hadn’t always had the best relationship with her dad, but he was a good man. As he embraced her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Really, if you need anything, do not hesitate to give me a call, Tetsu. Anything at all.” 

“I know. Thanks, Dad,” she said, pulling back from the hug. 

She gave her mom a quicker hug, maybe because her mom was being a little icy to her today. 

“Well, good luck, sweetheart. And remember, if you find a boyfriend at school, don’t hesitate to invite him here for the holidays! Though I’m not sure if he’ll be as good as Yukio.” 

“Oh my _god,_ can you just drop it, Mom?!” Tetsu laughed tightly, exasperated as she gestured dramatically. “We’ve been over this a million gajillion times and I’m fucking _sick_ of it! First of all, I’m not going to college to get a boyfriend! And I'm _sorry_ that I couldn’t fulfill your every expectation of me, especially of my love life, apparently! Kamimura and I just... didn’t work!” 

Tetsu could tell her mom was about to blow up on her, but her father came to the rescue. 

“Okay, sweetheart, I think that’s enough of a goodbye,” her dad ushered her mother back into the house. “Call us when you get there, Tetsu.” 

“Will do, Dad,” she nodded. 

When her parents were back in the house, she turned to her car, hoping to get in and just scream for a solid few seconds before driving away. But Kenma was climbing into the shotgun seat. 

“Kenma?! What do you think you’re doing?!” she asked as her friend threw a bag into the back, amongst all of Tetsu’s own luggage. 

“I’m coming with you, duh,” Kenma squinted at her for a moment before settling in and playing on her phone. 

“What? Since when?!” Tetsu waved her hands aimlessly. “You have school today! Why are you not at school?! And how are you going to get back?! I’m not coming back for a while!” 

“Mom said that we should have one more hurrah before I won't see you again, and it gets me out of school, so I'm okay with that. And there’s things called buses, Tetsu. I already have a ticket to come back, tomorrow evening.” 

“First of all, I don’t like how you insinuated we’ll never see each other again. But I guess it’s fine, then?” Tetsu was still a little baffled as to why Kenma would want to come with her only to come back the next day, but... “Any more time with you is okay with me.” 

Kenma hummed. “We’ve never gone on a road trip together, either. Why not just cross that off our best friend bucket list?” 

Tetsu blinked. “Is that even a thing that we’re doing? And if so why have I not been notified of it? But it will be nice to have you come along, since I don’t... really want to be alone the first night.” 

"I was planning on staying even if you said you could handle it,” Kenma rolled her eyes. “Also, can I choose the music?” 

“Sure, I guess, as long as it’s good.” 

“Good, because I already made a playlist,” Kenma smiled, shaking her phone lightly. 

Tetsu sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Okay, that’s fine, let’s get –” 

“Oh, Tetsu, I’m so glad you two haven’t left yet!” Mrs. Kozume came running out of her house, towards Tetsu’s car. 

“Mrs. Kozume! We were –” 

“I made some snacks for you girls!” She shoved a huge bag of treats at Tetsu, smiling brightly. “You know, just light things for you to munch on while you’re driving.” 

Tetsu smiled, looking down into the bag. “Oh, thank you so much! I didn’t really think about food, honestly. I was just gonna drive straight through.” 

“Well, I’m glad at least I’m looking out for the two of you. I know how much you eat, Tetsu, and I didn’t want you to be too hungry.” She then leaned over to look at her daughter. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right, Ken?” 

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I leave on the bus.” 

“Okay, honey. You can have all the college fun next year. You’ve got to let Tetsu have her fun first.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Really, thank you so much, again, Mrs. Kozume,” Tetsu smiled. “You’re like a second mom to me and I’m so happy to have you.” 

“Of course, sweetie,” Mrs. Kozume nodded, letting Tetsu shove the bag of goodies onto Kenma’s lap before she crushed her into a hug. “I’m so glad that we got to meet you and that you were able to draw Ken out of her shell.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I did much,” Tetsu shook her head as she hugged Mrs. Kozume back. 

“Of course you did, Tetsu,” Mrs. Kozume drew back and brushed some of Tetsu’s hair behind her ear. “Now you have a good time at college, but don’t do anything too crazy, okay? I’m not sure if your parents gave you the talk or not, but I’m going to tell you the rules I’m setting for Ken when she goes off to college. No drugs, no sex, no alcohol before you’re of age, okay?” 

Tetsu tried to keep a straight face. She’d already done all three of those. Of course her parents only knew of the one time she had sex with Kamimura, and she supposed that as long as she was safe about it at college, they wouldn’t care either way. And they wouldn’t know about the few times she smoked weed and went to a couple parties that had booze with Yaku. Not even Kenma knew about those times. 

“Okay, Mrs. Kozume, I’ll... keep that in mind.” 

“Your mom will keep me in the loop of what you’re doing, I'm sure, and I’m worried about you already...” 

“Don’t be. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Tetsu shook her head, laughing a bit. “I will miss you and your cooking, though, that’s for sure.” 

“Do you want me to send you recipes?! I will if you want me to!” She grabbed Tetsu’s hands and grinned widely. 

“I’d love that, yeah,” Tetsu smiled back at her. 

Kenma honked the horn as a signal to hurry up, startling the other two out of their bonding moment and Tetsu rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine! I’m coming,” she grumbled to Kenma. 

“Drive carefully and send me a text when you two get settled, okay?” Mrs. Kozume said. “Send one to your mom, too, Tetsu.” 

“Will do, Mrs. Kozume. Thank you for everything.” 

She climbed into the car and took a deep breath, clenching her hands on the steering wheel. 

“Are you ready for this, Kuro?” Kenma asked quietly. 

“I sure fucking hope so,” Tetsu sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I mean... I'm kinda scared, you know? I’m gonna be out on my own and just...” 

“Well, I’ll be with you for the first night, and if you don’t get along with your roommates then I’m going to your landlord myself and I’m gonna tell them to move you to a different apartment.” 

“Aw, Ken, you’d do that for me?” Tetsu jokingly put her hand on her chest. “That’s so sweet of you.” 

“Of course I would. You’re my best friend.” 

Tetsu smiled, her heart filling with warmth. Kenma was her best friend, and she’d do anything for her. It seemed like Kenma felt the same way. “Alright. Got a full tank of gas, got my best friend who has a great playlist, we got some great snacks from your mom, everything’s packed and perfect... Let’s go!” 

She pulled out of the driveway and out to the highway to start her new adventure. 

… 

Three hours in, Kenma was dozing with her head against the window and Tetsu was humming along softly to her own playlist since Kenma’s phone had died and Tetsu had to have her phone charging for the GPS. 

She was getting kind of hungry, though, and snacks only went so far. She gently poked Kenma’s cheek to wake her up. 

“Mh, what?” she grumped. 

Kenma had always been a light sleeper. 

“Do you want some lunch? We can pull off and get some fast food and stretch our legs.” 

“Sure,” Kenma said as she stretched and yawned. “What is it about car rides that always make me sleepy?” 

“Probably the fact that you stay awake until five AM playing video games?” Tetsu offered. 

That earned her a playful punch to the arm. 

“Okay, that’s a valid point, I guess, but shut up.” 

Tetsu snorted and pulled off onto some random town’s exit since they were just going to grab something quick to eat. 

After a bathroom break as well as sitting in the dining area eating, Tetsu stretched when they got back to the car. “You ready to get back to it?” she asked Kenma. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Kenma nodded, yawning. “How much longer until we get there?” 

“Another three hours at least,” Tetsu shrugged. “Oh, I should put some gas in the car, too, while we’re here.” 

When they were back on the freeway, Kenma had her playlist going again since Tetsu’s phone was charged all the way, and the two of them were singing along at the top of their lungs to their favorite songs. 

Tetsu had never really had this kind of fun with Kenma before, and it was so nice to see her finally letting go of her inhibitions. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them and Kenma knew Tetsu wouldn’t judge her; in any case Tetsu was glad to see it. 

After another hour and they were all sung-out for a little while, Kenma tucked her legs under her and leaned against the window again. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tetsu asked. 

“I dunno, just... I’m sure you’re going to be really popular in college.” 

“Okay?” 

Kenma sighed and looked over at Tetsu. “I’m saying you’re going to be really busy and probably go on a lot of dates and stuff.” 

Tetsu cringed at the prospect. “I’m not going to college to find a boyfriend, Kenma. Though, I suppose if a cute guy asks me out, I’m not going to say ‘no.’” 

“Even after what happened with Kamimura?” Kenma eyed her. 

Tetsu tensed and licked her lips. “Maybe Kamimura and I just weren’t right for each other. I mean, the pond of guys wasn’t very big. Maybe I just... haven’t found the right guy for me. I mean... I did like him, but we just... It was a circumstantial break up.” 

“I heard that you told him you didn’t love him anymore,” Kenma shrugged. 

“What? Who told you that?” 

“Kamimura told his friends that, and I just happened to overhear. And he also called you a bitch for not wanting to work it out. He _also_ said that you had amazing sex, which is _not_ what you said.” 

Tetsu’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Fucking... He really said all that?” 

“Unfortunately, yep. I don’t think they realized I was right there, or maybe they didn’t realize that I’m your best friend.” 

“Well, then I’m really fucking glad I broke up with him and I pity the girl who has to deal with him next. Jesus,” Tetsu shook her head. 

They drove silently for a while before Kenma spoke up again. 

“You know, Kuro, we’re best friends. I’ve always felt at ease around you, and like I can be myself in a way that I can’t around anyone else. And I guess I just... want you to feel the same way around me, but... I can’t force you to.” 

Tetsu felt like she was insinuating the whole conversation about wanting to kiss her. “I _am_ comfortable around you, though,” Tetsu muttered. “And you are my best friend. And I just...” she sighed. “Never mind.” 

“I’m here for you, y’know.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Tetsu turned up her playlist. It was more bearable than the silence. 

... 

When she pulled up to the building holding the apartment that she was sharing with a couple other random girls the landlord had assigned her to, Tetsu sighed. She was very confident in her ability to befriend people, but a part of her was a little worried that these two were going to be a lot to handle, for some reason. Maybe it was just the anxiety of being in a completely new place, where she didn’t know anyone. 

“Well... we’re here,” she said as she glanced over at a groggy Kenma. 

“We are?” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

“Yep. I’m going to talk to the landlord, do you want to come with me?” 

Kenma nodded, stepping out of the car and stretching her hands high above her head. She let out some kind of screech that sounded like a cat as she did, and it made Tetsu chuckle. 

“That was a cute noise, Ken,” she said. 

“Whatever,” Kenma rolled her eyes, heading toward the lobby of the apartment building. 

They got the keys from the landlord, a kind of scary looking woman probably in her mid-twenties with bleached blonde hair and piercings lining her ears. What was with women with piercings that Tetsu found wildly attractive?! 

She shook her head of that thought. 

_Nope._

She was just _fascinated._ Piercings looked cool and she thought that maybe she should get some or something. 

She got the keys to apartment number 41 and walked back to her car with Kenma. 

“Should we grab some stuff or greet my roommates first?” Tetsu asked, twirling the keys on her finger. 

Kenma shrugged. “I say you go see them first. I’ll stay here while you go and when you come back I'll help bring stuff in.” 

“Okay, you’re sure you’ll be okay here for a minute?” 

“I’m not a child,” Kenma rolled her eyes. 

Tetsu raised her hands. “Sorry, Miss Grown-Up,” she chuckled. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

It took her a few minutes to find the right apartment and she stood outside the door, fiddling with her necklace. She usually wasn’t nervous for things like this, so it was all a little new to her. She took a deep breath before testing the doorknob. It was unlocked, which she supposed meant that at least one of her roommates was in there. She took one more breath before fully opening the door. 

“Hello?” she called out cautiously, looking around. 

“Hello!” one of her apparent roommates said from the kitchen. “Oh! You must be our other roommate, right? Kuroo?” 

“Kuroo Tetsu, yeah,” she answered, looking at the gorgeous girl in front of her. 

She was wearing turquoise athletic shorts and a t-shirt with an alien print all over it. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down to her shoulder blades and swished as she turned with a dazzling smile. “Nice to meet you! The two of us already claimed two of the rooms, I hope that's okay with you.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Tetsu shrugged. “I just, uh, wanted to introduce myself before I brought my stuff in.” 

“Do you need any help with it? I'm not doing anything important right now.” 

“I have a friend to help, but if you’re offering, I’m not going to refuse,” Tetsu shrugged. “Thanks.” 

“Of course!” She smiled, and it nearly knocked the wind out of Tetsu’s lungs. How the _hell_ was this her roommate? She was like a goddess!!! 

“Um...” Tetsu coughed awkwardly. “I didn’t catch your name?” Her voice cracked at the end and she could’ve smacked herself in the face for it. 

“Oh, sorry! I'm Oikawa Tooru! But you can just call me Tooru, since we’ll be living together. I hope we’ll become really good friends! Our other roommate is my best friend Iwaizumi Hajime, but she's out getting groceries or something,” Oikawa rolled her eyes. “I _told_ her we had plenty of ramen, but she said we needed some 'real food.' I mean, ramen’s real food, right?!” She scoffed, shoving some cup noodles in her mouth. 

Tetsu licked her lips. She was... _really_ overwhelmed with this level of friendliness, even if she herself was a friendly person. It didn’t help that Tooru was... _very_ pretty. And her _legs_ went on for miles in those tiny shorts... 

Tetsu snapped herself out of it and turned around. “Okay, just follow me out to my dinky little car,” she said, not waiting for Tooru. 

When she got back to her car, Kenma was leaning against it, playing some game on her phone. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching and Tetsu offered a wide smile. 

“One of my roommates is coming to help bring stuff in.” 

“How nice of her,” Kenma said flatly. “But I think I would be better suited to stay here and watch your shit. We are in the city, Kuro, and people might start to go through it if no one’s here.” 

“Okay, that’s actually a valid point,” Tetsu sighed. “But I know you’re saying that just to get out of carrying things.” 

“I’m delicate,” Kenma shrugged. 

“Keep telling yourself that, kitten,” Tetsu rolled her eyes. 

“What can I help with?” Tooru came up behind them, fiddling with a lock of her hair. 

“Oh, um... If you could just grab any of these boxes and take them in, that’d be really helpful,” Tetsu smiled. 

“Okay, no problem, but are there any lighter boxes?” 

“Hey, Shittykawa, are you bothering random people again?” a new voice came from behind them, and Tetsu flinched. They sounded _angry._

“Iwa-chan, of course not,” Tooru scoffed. “How dare you just assume that! This is our new roommate, Tetsu-chan! And I was just helping her bring her things in.” 

Tetsu turned around to see a young woman quite a bit shorter than she, but not quite as short as Kenma. She was holding some grocery bags and her hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head. She had a nice tan; she must really like being outside. She wore a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and half the sides missing, showing off her zebra striped sports bra. She had on basketball shorts, which Tetsu was grateful for. She already had to stop herself from staring at one of her roommates’ legs, she didn’t need the other one to have nice legs as well. 

“Uh-huh, sure you were,” the young woman rolled her eyes, turning to Tetsu. “Sorry about her, I’m Hajime.” She adjusted her hold on the bags and held out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kuroo Tetsu. And you can call me Tetsu.” 

Hajime smiled a little and hummed. “So, you need some help with carrying stuff in?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Tetsu nodded. “But you’ve got enough to carry and -” 

Hajime immediately grabbed one of the heavier boxes with no problem and Tetsu had to stop herself from staring at how muscled her arms were. She _definitely_ went to the gym and probably could bench press Tetsu. And the fact that she was carrying like twelve grocery bags without any problem whatsoever could’ve made Tetsu swoon. 

Tooru rolled her eyes and grabbed a box too, though one of the lighter ones. “Can’t have Iwa-chan upstaging me,” she muttered. 

Tetsu snorted and took two of the lighter boxes. “Now you hold down the fort, Kenma,” she said, looking at her friend over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma waved her hand, glued to her phone. 

“Do you want us to move all your boxes to your room, Tetsu-chan?” Tooru asked when they all got into the apartment. 

“Yeah, that’d be great. I can just sort through everything and get settled later.” 

“Oh, speaking of later, we invited some of our neighbors over, hope that’s okay with you?” Tooru winked and stuck her tongue out cheekily as she walked toward Tetsu’s designated room. 

“We didn’t think that you’d be here today, sorry,” Hajime grimaced. 

“No, that’s fine. Are you having a party or something?” 

“Hell yeah we are!” Tooru cheered. 

Hajime sighed. “We just wanted to kind of get to know our neighbors, y’know? Not necessarily form a sorority or something, but just to have each other’s back if we need it. If some roommates get sexiled, they have somewhere to go; if we need a quiet place to study, we can designate an “study apartment” for a night; that kind of thing.” 

“Oh, okay, I see,” Tetsu nodded. “If it’s okay, could me and Kenma join the party?” 

“Of course! You’re our roommate and she’s your friend!” Tooru threw her arm around Tetsu. “I can already tell we’re going to get along so well!” 

“Sure, Tooru,” Tetsu smirked. 

… 

After finally getting everything into Tetsu’s room, Kenma padded into their apartment and looked around like a tentative kitten. It really was adorable, and Tooru cooed over her. 

“Aww, you’re so short! And your hair’s so pretty! Are you going to touch up your roots?” Tooru gasped. _“Can I do it for you?!”_

Kenma ducked away from Tooru’s exploratory hands, an annoyed and suspicious look in her eyes. “No one touches my hair except Kuro,” she muttered, almost hiding behind Tetsu. 

“Stop bothering her, Oikawa,” Hajime bopped her on the head, rolling her eyes. “We have to get ready for the party, and you have to get ready because I am _not_ being seen with you in that shitty alien shirt.” 

“So _rude,_ Iwa-chan. First of all, I could be wearing a plastic bag and I'd look fabulous. And second of all, when we’ve hung out, you’ve gone out in Godzilla t-shirts more times than I can count and do you hear me complaining? No!” Tooru scoffed. “Oh, Kenma-chan, if you want to wear something of mine, you can!” 

“Like anything you have would fit her,” Hajime rolled her eyes. “Come on, stop bothering them. If you guys want anything to eat beforehand or something, it starts at seven, so.” 

“Okay, do you want any help with it or anything?” Tetsu asked. 

“No, thanks, though. We’re not gonna decorate or anything, we don’t want it to be too big of a thing. We’ll be making hors d’oeuvres, though, so if you’d like to help with those or anything, that’d be fine. Everyone’s kind of bringing stuff, though, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Okay, um, is there a dress code?” 

“Just wear something you want to wear. Nothing specific,” Hajime shrugged. 

“Okay, cool. See you guys later, then,” Tetsu smiled. 

She waited until they were fully out of her room before shutting the door and turning to look at Kenma. She was sitting on the bed, cross-legged as she stared around. 

“It’s a nice place,” she nodded awkwardly. 

Tetsu hummed as she sat next to her. “Yeah, what do you think of Tooru and Hajime?” 

Kenma shrugged. “They’re nice, I guess. I think you’ll get along with them pretty well.” 

“Me too,” Tetsu smiled. “So, are you doing to help me sort through stuff or just lay there and play games while I suffer through this?” 

“I have to prepare for this party by having as much alone-time as possible,” Kenma shrugged, falling back onto the bed and pulling out her phone. 

“I figured, but... are you sure you want to go to a party? I know they aren’t your scene.” 

“No, but you thrive in those kinds of environments, and I’m here to support you. And if things get too crazy for me to handle, I’ll just disappear back here.” 

Tetsu flopped onto Kenma’s outstretched legs and looked up at her. “You’re the best friend ever, Ken.” 

“I know, I know,” she rolled her eyes, but Tetsu could see the smile on her face. 

“Do you wanna go get something to eat before the party? Like, actual food? Oh! We could even order a pizza or something?” 

“Sure, that sounds good to me.” 

When the pizza came, Tetsu took a break from unpacking and they sat on the bed cuddling together, eating and watching some dumb cooking show on Tetsu’s laptop. They both got way too into it, despite the fact that neither of them could cook anything. But this was something they loved to do together, just sit back and make fun of people absolutely failing at making dishes. 

“You want me to braid your hair, Ken?” Tetsu asked, running her fingers through it, after having wiped the pizza grease off her hands. 

“Mmhmm,” Kenma hummed, eagerly adjusting herself so she could lean against Tetsu and she could braid it easily. 

“You really like having your hair played with, don’t you?” 

“Only by you, though.” 

“Didn’t you have someone else bleach your hair, though?” 

“No, I did it myself. Kind of on a whim, honestly, and Mom and Dad were gone for the weekend... so it just kinda happened.” 

Tetsu twirled some of Kenma’s hair around her finger. “Damn, you did a really good job with that, then. Are you going to touch up the roots?” 

Kenma hummed. “I’m not really planning on it. It’s too much effort to maintain and I didn’t really think about that when I first bleached it.” 

“Of course you’d say that it’s too much effort,” Tetsu chuckled lightly, pulling Kenma’s hair into a fishtail braid. “This is why you never wear makeup either, right?” 

“Duh. I don’t need people noticing me, either.” 

Tetsu hummed thoughtfully. “Speaking of, do you think I should throw on some makeup for this party tonight?” 

“It’s just gonna be girls, though, why would you?” 

“I dunno, to establish my dominance as queen of wingtip eyeliner? I feel like Tooru could give me a run for my money, though... I’m gonna do it. After I finish this braid, of course.” 

Kenma rolled her eyes and continued playing on her phone until Tetsu was done plaiting her hair. “Your hair’s got really long, Kenma.” 

“Yeah, what about it?” she shrugged. 

“Nothing, just an observation. You don’t really like having it too long, do you?” 

“It’s whatever, I don’t really care.” 

Tetsu patted her back and went over to a box to get out her stand-alone mirror and set it on the desk. “I'm gonna do my makeup now. Actually, shit, do I have time? What time is it?” 

“It’s like six thirty, you have half an hour.” 

Tetsu grimaced. “Well, that’s just gonna have to be long enough. Tell me if I go overboard with my makeup.” 

“I always think any makeup is too much, but whatever.” 

Tetsu put on some music and hummed along as she put her slightly more sultry makeup look on. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to impress, but it always made her feel like she could kill a man when she wore wingtip eyeliner and red lipstick. She added a smoky eyeshadow look and nodded. 

“What do you think, Ken?” she asked. 

Kenma actually looked up from her phone and made eye contact, something she very rarely did. 

“Looks nice, Kuro,” she nodded and then looked back at her phone. “Are you finally ready? And you don't want to change or anything?” 

“Oh, shit, you're right!” Tetsu hissed. “I'm still in my travel clothes and these are not cute at all!!” 

“Again, who are you trying to impress?” Kenma rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know, but I feel like Tooru’s going to judge me or something if I don’t look absolutely fabulous.” 

“Uh-huh. Well, you’d better pick something fast, the party starts in like ten minutes.” 

_“Shit!_ I don’t have everything unpacked! I don’t know where anything is!” Tetsu started throwing open boxes, looking for any clothing worthy of a college party. 

She ended up throwing on a tight red, sparkly tank top and some ripped black skinny jeans. “What do you think?” she asked through her heavy breaths. Digging through boxes frantically would make any person winded. 

Kenma didn’t even look up from her phone this time. “Looks fine.” 

“C’mon, Ken, you’re supposed to be my support here,” Tetsu groaned. 

“I am, but I reserve the right to your bedroom if I get uncomfortable.” 

“Okay, fine. But also, if things get out of hand, you have to _promise_ not to tell either of our moms.” 

“Why would you think things would get out of hand? And how so?” Kenma raised an eyebrow, a snarky edge to her voice. 

“I’m sure it won’t be anything too big, but... Y’know, maybe alcohol could get involved or drugs? I mean, we don’t really know who’s coming to this party and we don’t really know anything about this place.” 

Kenma snorted. “You do realize that like half of our school was high like eighty percent of the time?” 

“Well, yeah, but still.” 

“And I'm not going to act like I didn’t take a drag or drink the occasional booze.” 

Tetu’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?!” 

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do? I was _bored_ and I happened to be with someone who was doing it,” Kenma shrugged. “And don’t you dare act like you never went to parties with alcohol.” 

“Okay, fine, but don’t you dare breathe a _word_ to _any_ of our parents. They would all kill both of us. Like, our moms first, and then they’d bring us back to life and then our dads would kill us.” 

“That’s very true, which is why I didn’t tell you until now.” She got off the bed and gently smacked Tetu’s arm as she walked past. “You ready for this party, then?” 

Tetsu felt an anticipation buzz in her bloodstream and she took a deep breath. “Hell yeah, I’m ready for this.” 

They smiled at each other before making their way out of the room, to where the party was. 

“Oh, hey, you two,” Tooru smiled, putting some appetizers on the dining table. “You decided to join us after all!” 

Tetsu was so glad she’d decided to dress up a little bit. Tooru was wearing a sleek shiny black dress that showed off her boobs and _legs_ once again. Half of her hair was pinned back and the other half fell in waves over her shoulders. 

“Yeah, we told you we would,” Tetsu nodded. “You need any help, Hajime?” she asked her roommate, who was holding three bottles of wine and trying to carry a twelve-pack of beer. 

Kenma gave her a pointed look when she saw that and Tetsu deliberately ignored it. 

“Nah, I got it, thanks though,” Hajime said, lugging all the alcohol over to the table. She was wearing the same thing as when Tetsu had met her, but now her hair hung down to her waist in wild curls instead of the bun from before. 

Tetsu wanted to run her hands over the curls; they were so _pretty._

She shook her head and snapped out of it when there was a knock on the door. Before she could really think about it, she shot over and opened it. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” the girl on the other side greeted happily, her eyes shutting with how wide her smile was. 

Her bright-as-the-sun smile was the first thing Tetsu noticed about her. The second thing was her hair. It was straight, pulled back into a simple ponytail. It must’ve been dyed gray, with darker highlights throughout. Feathery sideswept bangs fell off to the right of her face, and Tetsu wanted to feel if her hair was as soft as it looked. 

“Hi,” she smiled and coughed awkwardly as she took in the sight of this girl. 

She was wearing cuffed skinny jeans and a t-shirt rolled all the way up to her shoulders. It was hard to believe, but this girl had even more fantastic arms than Hajime. How the _hell_ were all these girls around Tetsu so buff?! 

“Oh,” the other girl’s smile dropped when Tetsu didn’t say anything more. “Do I... have the wrong apartment? Do Tooru and Hajime live here?” 

“No. I mean, yes!” Tetsu immediately backtracked. “No, you don’t have the wrong apartment. They live here. And so do I. I’m their other roommate.” She _really_ wanted to jump off a bridge at how awkward she was being. 

“Oh! I gotcha!” The smile returned and so did Tetsu’s rapid heartbeat. “I’m Bokuto Kou! And you can just call me Kou!” 

Tetsu smiled back at her. “Kuroo Tetsu, and Tetsu is fine.” 

“Great! Has the party started yet?” 

“No, you’re the first one here. Come on in,” Tetsu finally stepped aside to let the other young woman into the apartment. 

And _oh boy_ as she walked past Tetsu could hardly believe how good she smelled. She must’ve been wearing some kind of perfume or something. She smelled like sugar cookies and warmth. 

Or maybe... that was the sugar cookies she was carrying on a plate. 

Whatever. In any case, she smelled amazing and Tetsu wanted to get to know her more than anything else. 

She was completely unaware of the knowing golden eyes that watched her, belonging to a certain childhood friend of hers. Tonight was going to be very interesting and Kenma wasn’t going to miss a single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and our owl queen makes her entrance!!!!!!! i'm so excited to write the next chapter; it's going to be so fun. this chapter's a little bit shorter than the other ones, mostly bc i wasn't sure if i wanted to have the party be in a separate chapter or not, but that's how it's gonna be.
> 
> in other news i would literally do anything for fem!Oikawa??? like pls step on me ma'am.
> 
> ~~i accidentally completely fucked with the formatting and all my italics in like the last 3/4 of it were gone 😭😭😭 oh well, guess i'm gonna procrastinate homework even more and get that sorted out bc i'm a fucking _clown_ **ONE** little slip-up in html and everything is completely fucked up this is why i'm not a computer programmer idk how my brother does it sdklfjalkdfjal~~


End file.
